Generally, the jacks (namely, the position for plug connection, usually refer to a three-hole and/or two-hole jack) of the typical power strips are exposed. During use, external substances such as water or other liquid are easy to get into the interior of the power strip through the jack, resulting in short circuit of the power strip. Accordingly, the service safety of the typical power strips are comparatively poor.